1. Field
One or more aspects of the present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus in which a structure of an area, in which an opposite electrode that faces a pixel electrode contacts a power wiring, is improved.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a structure in which the organic light-emitting device receives an appropriate driving signal from the TFT and emits light, thus displaying a desired image.
The TFT has a structure in which an active layer, a gate electrode, and source/drain electrodes are stacked on a substrate. Accordingly, when a current is supplied to the gate electrode via a wiring that is formed on the substrate, a current flows through the source/drain electrodes via the active layer. At the same time, a current flows through a pixel electrode of the organic light-emitting device that is connected to the source/drain electrodes.
Additionally, the organic light-emitting device includes the pixel electrode, the opposite electrode that faces the pixel electrode, and a light-emitting layer that is interposed therebetween. In such a structure, if a current flows through the pixel electrode via the TFT as described above, a proper voltage is formed between the opposite electrode and the pixel electrode. Accordingly, light is emitted from the light-emitting layer, and thus an image is displayed.
In order to form a proper voltage in the light-emitting layer as described above, the opposite electrode needs to be connected to the power wiring so as to maintain a constant voltage. In this case, an opposite electrode contact unit, which is connected to the power wiring, may generate heat.
That is, the power wiring, which is generally connected to the opposite electrode, has a structure in which a plurality of wiring layers are stacked and one wiring layer, from among the plurality of wiring layers, is connected to the opposite electrode. The plurality of wiring layers may be formed by stacking a gate electrode or a source electrode of the TFT, which are included in a display unit of the organic light-emitting display apparatus. In a process of depositing an organic light-emitting material on a pixel area in the display unit of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic light-emitting material is deposited on a substrate that is separate from a deposition source for a certain distance. Thus, the organic light-emitting material may be unwantedly mixed into an opposite electrode contact unit, which is a non-display area of the organic light-emitting display apparatus. In this case, the organic light-emitting material, which is deposited on the plurality of power wirings, may cause heat generation, and thus, resultantly cause a defect of a product.
Accordingly, in order to implement a more stable organic light-emitting display apparatus, an improved structure, in which deposition of an organic light-emitting material on the opposite electrode contact unit is prevented, is demanded.